Jamás te abandonaré
by Yumipon
Summary: Ella no lo había abandonado, ¿por qué los demás insistían en eso? Pero se aseguraría de que comprendieran que seguirían juntos, por siempre... [UA] Fic para la actividad "Terror en FanFiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!".


¡Bien! Tarde pero acá estoy con este intento de terror, espero que por lo menos mantenga un poco de suspenso, es la primera historia por el estilo que escribo, por lo que espero me haya quedado bien. Recuerden, esta historia participa en la actividad "Terror en FanFcition: Concurso de halloween en ¡Siéntate!".

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic es sin fines de lucro, sólo con el ánimo de entretener :D

* * *

><p><em>Sintió esa calidez tan acogedora posarse nuevamente sobre su frente, mientras las suaves manos tomaban su rostro con delicadeza, casi como si fuera de cristal y pudiese romperse con un movimiento brusco.<em>

— _Nunca te dejaré. Nunca jamás te abandonaré._

_Y la sonrisa eterna, tan brillante, tan perfecta para él… volvió a alejarse en lo profundo de ese otro mundo que no conocía._

**_One!Shot_**

"**Jamás te abandonaré…"**

Iba demasiado rápido como para haberse dado cuenta de _eso_. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención al camino. Claro, todo por la misma estúpida discusión que su hermana solía tener con él. No le hizo caso cuando ella intentó advertirle que algo se había lanzado contra el vehículo. Sólo vio la sombra, una figura difusa, que él intentó esquivar. Giró con rapidez el volante, pero pasó por encima de algo y su automóvil se estrelló contra una reja de fierro forjado.

Ambos iban con el cinturón de seguridad. Se suponía que los airbags debían haber cumplido su función de amortiguar el golpe. Pero sólo el de su lado se activó. Si tan sólo…

— ¡Si no hubiese sido tan necio como para haberla ignorado! — Gritó, con un brillo de ira en sus extraños ojos dorados, herencia de su padre.

— No es tu culpa, los accidentes pasan — lo intentó tranquilizar su amigo de bata blanca, aunque en su mirada sólo podía verse preocupación. Y cómo no, si las consecuencias de la imprudencia del oji dorado estaban por llevarse la vida de su prometida.

— ¡Lo sé! — Su mirada se encontró con la de su amigo, molesta, preocupada, temerosa. — ¡Pero tú vas a salvarla! Si llega a morir…

— Haré todo lo posible para salvarla — una extraña sombra atravesó los ojos zafiro del aludido, como avecinando algo oscuro.

"_Incluso lo imposible…"_

El de bata blanca se alejó, mientras su amigo se lanzaba con fuerza sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que le ofreció llevarla a casa! ¡Maldita la cosa que se lanzó contra ellos, la reja que quedó incrustada en el costado del copiloto y los airbags que no sirvieron de nada! Si él estuviera en su lugar, si tan sólo ella fuera la que se encontrara esperando en esa sala…

_InuYasha…_

Se volteó al escuchar su nombre, reconociendo de inmediato la voz y vio esos hermosos ojos que siempre lo consolaban.

— Te estuve llamando, pero siempre me lanzaba ese estúpido mensaje…

La calidez del dedo índice sobre sus labios lo hizo callar, mientras una extraña sensación de calma invadía su interior.

— Ya estoy aquí. No tienes porqué preocuparte más. _No te dejaré._

Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía la respiración de su mujer en la nuca, un suave pero seguro abrazo que lo transportó a otro momento, en el que todo estaba bien, demasiado bien.

* * *

><p>Se miró las manos, los guantes de látex empapados en sangre, la sangre de ella. Introdujo nuevamente los dedos en esa herida – demasiado profunda, demasiado cerca de la arteria femoral – y encontró el fragmento de metal que la radiografía mostraba que estaba a punto de perforar el valioso vaso sanguíneo. Con cuidado, lo tomó con firmeza y lo sacó del cuerpo de la chica, arrojándolo al riñón de metal que le presentaba la arsenalera. Luego recibió el catgut y comenzó la sutura. Una de las tantas que había tenido que realizarle al femenino cuerpo. Por lo menos la sutura actual era la más pequeña, pensó al recordar la herida en la espalda de la muchacha e imaginar la cicatriz que seguramente quedaría, <em>si lograba sobrevivir<em>.

"_¡Idiota, claro que va a sobrevivir!"_ Se regañó mentalmente, mirando los verdes paños que cubrían el cuerpo de su amada.

— ¿Doctor Miroku?

La voz de su segunda cirujano lo sacó de la vagancia de sus pensamientos. Fijó sus ojos en ella y levantó las cejas, dando a entender que la escuchaba.

— Bueno, ehm… nosotros creemos que… bueno, tal vez usted no debería…

— Ni lo piensen, es mi chica, no lo dejaré en manos de nadie más. Ahora, terminamos por el momento.

Se quitó los guantes, el delantal verde quirúrgico y la pechera, los lanzó en el tacho de la ropa contaminada y salió, molesto. Mientras se quitaba el resto del equipo – antiparras, mascarilla y gorro – caminaba hacia la sala de espera, para darle información a InuYasha, con el ceño fruncido, aún molesto con la idea de dejar la vida de ella en las manos de alguien más.

_Será tu culpa si ella muere._

Se quedó paralizado, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se dio vuelta, pero nadie estaba ahí.

— Debe ser mi imaginación, seguro los nervios…

_Claro que no. Sabes que no debes tratarla tú._

Nuevamente esa voz… y otro escalofrío que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, ¿de dónde mierda venía, si estaba solo en ese pasillo?

_No, no lo estás. Pero lo estarás si cometes el más mínimo error._

* * *

><p>— <em>¡InuYasha, maldita sea, por una vez en tu vida, escúchame! <em>

— _¡No, no lo haré! ¡Ustedes quieren que yo crea que me abandonó, pero no es así, ella volvió!_

— _¡No, eso es imposible! InuYasha, por favor, ella está… _

_Y de pronto, silencio. Un pequeño agarre en su chaqueta, una de las manos de la muchacha cubría su boca y la otra señalaba la ventanilla… Fue una milésima de segundo, él no quiso voltear a mirar, de seguro era algún truco para quitarle el enojo._

_El golpe, fuerte, seco, ensangrentado. Giró el volante, los neumáticos resbalaron con algo, luego pasaron sobre lo que parecia un bache – ¿tal vez el cuerpo de algún animal grande? – y la reja, el impacto de su airbag en su cara y todo se fue a negro…_

Despertó con sudor frío corriéndole por la frente. Se secó con la mano, mirando alrededor. ¿Dónde se habría metido…?

Una de las luces de la sala de espera titilaba. Sabía que varias en el recinto estaban en mal estado, Miroku solía quejarse de ello. Repasó la sala con detenimiento, un poco extrañado: el mesón en el que acostumbraba haber por lo menos una enfermera de guardia, estaba vacío; no había nadie en la sala de espera, excepto por una anciana cubierta por una manta que murmuraba por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles; las luces de los pasillos vacilaban entre el encendido y apagado, formando sombras extrañas a lo lejos.

— InuYasha.

Dio un respingo, volteándose para ver a quien le había dado un susto. Si no fuera el responsable de salvar a su querida hermana, lo hubiese golpeado en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Incluso le daba miedo pronunciar su nombre, temía que su vida se escapara con ello.

— Estable por el momento, aunque… — Miroku tuvo por un segundo una sombra de duda en su mirada.

— ¿Aunque… qué? — InuYasha lo observaba, atento. ¿Acaso no podría salvarla? — ¡Si ella muere en tus manos, será el último error que cometerás!

El oji dorado levantó a su amigo por el cuello de la bata blanca y del traje verde quirúrgico, golpeándolo contra la pared, amenazante. Sus ojos se transformaron por una fracción de segundo, mientras soltaba un extraño gruñido.

— ¡InuYasha, cálmate! — Le exigió Miroku, intentando soltarse del agarre, temiendo esa expresión. — ¡Lo último que necesitamos es más problemas!

El agarre se relajó hasta soltarse, InuYasha cerro y abrió los ojos como quien intenta saber si está soñando y luego miró fijamente a su amigo. Miroku, por su parte, estaba con el corazón a mil por hora. La última vez que había visto a InuYasha así, había sido esa extraña noche del accidente… es noche en la que…

— Entonces, ¿se recuperará?

Salió de sus macabros recuerdos, volviendo a la angustiante realidad.

— Debemos esperar… yo tengo la esperanza de que así será.

Por alguna extraña razón, su voz no parecía tan convencida. ¿Y si cometía un error? Ese extraño episodio había sembrado sus dudas. Tenia miedo, no podía perderla… Mil veces preferiría morir él. Mil veces y más.

_InuYasha…_

Volvió a girarse al escuchar su nombre y sonrió. Si estaba con ella, todo saldría bien. Su hermana estaría bien si ella estaba acompañándolos.

— Yo debo volver — murmuró Miroku, con un extraño tono de voz —. Traeré información en cuanto pueda.

— Te lo agradeceríamos mucho — se despidió InuYasha, casi sin mirarlo

Miroku se perdió por uno de los pasillos en los que las luces oscilaban. ¿Pero qué importaba si el hospital quedaba a oscuras, mientras él estuviese con _ella_?

* * *

><p>Esa extraña tonalidad verdosa amarilla que daba la oscilante luz al frío cuarto del hospital siempre le había desagradado, pero ahora más que antes. Odiaba esos cristales que se suponía que la aislaban del resto del recinto, a través de los cuales siempre temía ver algo oscuro. Cerró los ojos, deseaba de verdad no estar allí, pero sabía demasiado bien que no podía intentar despertar, que ahora era su vida la que pendía de un hilo…<p>

_Sango…_

Escuchó su nombre y el eco lejano de gotas cayendo a un charco – esperaba con todo su ser que fuese agua y no otro líquido más espeso. Abrió los ojos y vio, sorprendida, esa mirada marrón atravesándola. Ahogó un grito.

— ¡No puede ser…! — se tapó la boca, sin comprender su acción. — Tú estás… muerta. ¿Acaso… yo también?

— _Aún no. Pero lo estarás — _una extraña sonrisa, mezcla de cariño con crueldad, cruzó el rostro de su acompañante _—. Será tu castigo por querer separarme de InuYasha._

Apretó las sábanas, sintiendo un desgarrador dolor atravesar su cuerpo, como si una estaca se le incrustara de la cabeza a los pies. El aire comenzó a faltarle, se llevó las manos al pecho y al cuello, intentando buscar el vital fluido que se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Sintió el extraño calor frío que emanaba el cuerpo de su amiga, mientras veía como su rostro se desfiguraba, derritiéndose, con los ojos furiosos, una ira demasiado profunda para que su corazón la comprendiera o soportara.

— _¡Jamás lo abandonaré! ¡Si es necesario, lo arrastraré conmigo al infierno! ¡Y a todos los que intenten separarnos!_

No podría soportarlo más. El dolor era demasiado, su pecho estaba muy apretado, la vista se le nublaba. Si de verdad iba a morir, quería que fuese rápido. Pero que no se llevara a su hermano, no a InuYasha.

— P-por… fa… vor… — Pero apenas un hilo de voz salió de sus labios, mientras las luces ya no titilaban, sino que se apagaban por completo, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad total.

_Ya no podrás intervenir más…_

* * *

><p>La aguda alarma del monitor, anunciando la falta de latidos, inundó la sala alertando a todo el equipo. Entre ágiles manos colocaron cánulas, tubos y comenzaron el masaje cardiaco, pero la insistencia del molesto pitido sólo les indicaba que ya no había mucho por hacer.<p>

Pero él no se daría por vencido. No la perdería, de ninguna forma. Pidió la adrenalina, ubicó el lugar exacto, bajo el borde subcostal, e introdujo con rapidez la aguja, infiltrando el medicamento directamente en el corazón de la chica.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Intentó con una segunda dosis, con el mismo resultado.

— Preparen el desfibrilador — ordenó, al ver que los otros métodos no daban resultado.

— ¿Carga? — Preguntó su ayudante, ajustando la manilla.

— 200 watts — no titubeó, sabía que intentar con menos potencia sería sólo alargar el paro cardiorespiratorio.

— ¿Es… está seguro?

— ¡No me hagas repetirlo y dame el desfibrilador! — Exclamó, arrebatándole las planchas de las manos al chico que vacilaba. — ¡Carguen! 3, 2, 1… ¡Despejen!

Colocó las planchas sobre el pecho desnudo de la chica. Nada ocurrió. Levantó nuevamente las planchas, frotándolas entre sí, y la vio. Una mano, pálida, delgada, pero con fuerza, apretando el corazón de su chica. Oprimiéndolo, sin consideración.

— ¡¿Qué demo…?!

— _Merece morir… intenta matarme._

Recorrió con la vista el brazo, subiendo hasta encontrar el rostro y quedó atónito: una versión tétrica de su mejor amiga, sin nada del brillo especial que la hacía tan alegre. Toda luz se había extinto en ella.

— No… tú estás muerta, ella no…

— _¡Cállate! Sólo quieren que me aleje de InuYasha, pero no lo permitiré… ¿recuerdas aquella vez que dormimos juntos? ¿Cómo estrujaste mi cuerpo a tu gusto en una noche…? Lo mismo sucederá con el corazón de tu prometida…_

La mano pareció arder bajo una presión nueva, sus dedos se alargaron y las uñas, largas y filosas, se incrustaron en el músculo cardiaco que luchaba por seguir latiendo. Las luces titilaron, oscilando en la trémula escena, mostrando sombras ocultas en los rostros de los demás miembros del equipo médico. Sombras de fantasmas, demonios, miedos y traiciones que amenazantes, esperaban el momento exacto en el que la chica soltara su último hálito de vida y así devorarla.

Miroku tembló. Todos eran demonios que deseaban llevarse a su chica al único lugar al que no podría seguirla. Los afilados y hambrientos colmillos destellaron con el vacilar de las luces y el verdoso amarillo, que ahora era parte del color de sus pieles.

— Detente… por favor, no lo hagas. Haré cualquier cosa, pero deja que sobreviva.

Su voz se escuchó lejana, suplicante, desesperada. Las luces terminaron por apagarse, un ruido de un golpe sordo resonó en el fondo del cuarto y de pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad. Miró a sus acompañantes y ellos le devolvieron una mirada confundida, mientras su ayudante estaba girando la manilla de la carga nuevamente.

— ¿Doctor, se encuentra bien? — La azabache segunda cirujano le tocó el hombro, él llegó a saltar. Todos eran demonios en los que no podía confiar.

— Sí, vuelvan a cargar… — Levantó las planchas del desfibrilador y miró el sereno rostro de su prometida. — ¡3, 2, 1, despejen!

Colocó nuevamente las planchas sobre el pecho de la castaña, la corriente recorrió sus músculos, llegando al miocardio y haciéndolo vibrar al contacto. El monitor que emitía el molesto pitido, comenzó a cambiar el ritmo del sonido, mostrando una pequeña onda que aparecía en lugar de la plana línea de unos instantes atrás. El ritmo comenzó a regularizarse poco a poco hasta que se convirtió en la singular melodía cardiaca, mientras el pecho de la muchacha se insuflaba con el aire que nuevamente entraba en sus pulmones. Por fin Miroku logró respirar de nuevo – por lo menos conscientemente – y acarició con ternura el angelical rostro. Dejarla morir sería lo último que haría.

* * *

><p>InuYasha se paseaba impaciente, de un lado a otro, nervioso esperando la información sobre el estado de su hermana. La anciana que murmuraba cosas en el rincón no lo ayudaba mucho con sus especulaciones y miradas de reojo misteriosas cada tanto. Resopló, molesto. ¿Acaso Miroku no podía apresurarse en aparecer para decirle que todo estaba bien? ¿O acaso le habría pasado algo a su hermana y por eso no aparecía?<p>

_Morirá…_

Miró nuevamente hacia el pasillo por donde debía aparecer su amigo, con el ceño fruncido. Su hermana iba a sobrevivir… si eso no pasaba, no sería la única que acabaría muerta.

_Sangre…_

Olisqueó el aire, sintiendo ese extraño aroma metálico que manaba de la sangre… de la sangre cuando era en grandes cantidades. Arrugó la nariz, eso no le estaba gustando mucho.

— Tenemos que hablar, InuYasha.

Dio un respingo, estaba tan concentrado en el aroma que no se percató de la presencia de su amigo. Lo observó, un tanto desconfiado. Esas palabras no le venían bien en ese momento.

— ¿Pasó algo… con Sango? — Preguntó, con su corazón momentáneamente detenido.

— Sí, tuvo un paro cardiorespiratorio — comenzó Miroku, con la mirada seria —. Logramos sacarla de ahí, pero… hubo _algo más_.

— ¿Algo más? — InuYasha volvió a fruncir el ceño, eso no le estaba gustando. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quedará con secuelas…?

— No, espero que no… — Miroku suspiró, cruzando los brazos. — Lo que pasa es que… _ella_ está tratando de matarla.

— ¿_Ella_? — InuYasha se rascó la cabeza, confundido. — ¿Te refieres a…? ¡Claro que no, Miroku! Por favor, mi esposa jamás le haría daño…

— Tu esposa está muerta, debes asumirlo — dijo tajante Miroku, estaba cansado de que su amigo no lo aceptara —. Y ahora está intentando llevarse a Sango con ella por tratar de decirte la verdad.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza, mientras las luces comenzaban a oscilar en el pasillo a lo lejos.

— Mientes — dijo, con la mirada extrañamente molesta —. Ella está viva, y jamás intentaría hacerle nada a Sango…

Miroku iba a rebatirle, pero prefirió callar. No había mucho que decir, habían tratado varias veces que él entrara en razón, pero seguía con la idea de que ellos sólo querían separarlo de su mujer. El punto ahora era que la vida de su prometida estaba en peligro por culpa de ella. Él iba a descubrir cómo salvarla, y ahora sabía que tendría que ser sin la ayuda de su amigo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la sala de procedimientos, no iba a perder tiempo en eso. Ahora debía estar junto a Sango. Debía impedir que algo más pudiese ocurrirle.

Llegó a la sala y miró por el cristal, esperando ver a su pequeña descansando sobre la cama, pero en cambio sólo encontró una habitación vacía, la cama con las sábanas revueltas y un rastro de sangre que recorría la habitación y salía, atravesando la puerta, perdiéndose en el pasillo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta al llegar del rojo camino? Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, algo estaba mal. Comenzó a seguir el rastro, debía encontrar a su chica.

* * *

><p>El verde oscilante cambiada de pronto a un blanco azulado, entre las luces que no se decidían a encender de una buena vez; las puertas y cristales que daban a las distintas habitaciones mostraban sombras difusas, ojos nerviosos, almas vagantes… y el maldito pasillo no tenía final, sólo una oscura continuación que no parecía acabar nunca, simplemente mostrando más y más oscuridad y soledad…<p>

— ¿Dónde te metiste?

La pregunta resonó con eco vacío en el pasillo, golpeando las paredes. Su mujer había desaparecido después de que él fuese a buscar café para ambos. Últimamente solía hacer eso, desaparecer y aparecer de la nada, pero él no le daba mayor importancia… hasta ahora.

_InuYasha…_

Se detuvo al instante y miró hacia atrás. No había nadie en el pasillo, sólo las luces que vacilaban, amenazantes, y otra eterna oscuridad.

_InuYasha…_

¿Qué mierda era eso? Se giró por completo, escrutando con detenimiento ambos extremos del pasillo. Ya no se divisaba la sala de espera que hacía unos minutos había abandonado. Era imposible, si apenas había recorrido unos cuantos metros, debería verse por lo menos la diferencia de espacios…

_InuYasha… _

_InuYasha…_

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por la espalda.

— ¿Qué mier…?

Una de las puertas lejanas se abrió de pronto, mientras una extraña melodía salía de su interior. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, algo _extraño_ estaba pasando.

_InuYasha…_

— Amor, ¿eres tú? — Su voz volvió a resonar en el eco del vacío, la melodía se apagó al instante y una quejumbrosa respiración comenzó a inundar el lugar. Quejándose, quejándose, quejándose…

_I… nu… Ya… sha…_

El quejido ahora pronunciaba su nombre de forma entrecortada. Quiso volver, avanzar en dirección contraria a esa puerta, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Sus piernas no respondían, no se despegaron del suelo ni un milímetro. Comenzó a desesperarse, y de pronto…

_Inu… Yasha…_

El quejido, con más fuerza, volvió a pronunciar su nombre y, en contra de su voluntad, como siendo jalado por una extraña energía, sus piernas comenzaron a andar en dirección a esa puerta, hasta atravesar la entrada, ingresando en el desconocido cuarto. La puerta se cerró, dejándolo todo en completa oscuridad.

_InuYasha…_

* * *

><p>Tan repentino como comenzó, el dolor abandonó su cuerpo. Pudo volver a respirar, sintiendo de nuevo su anatomía, su corazón, sus pulmones hincharse. Abrió los ojos pero sólo vio oscuridad y escuchó un sollozo a lo lejos, un sollozo desesperado, suplicante. Se incorporó, tratando de descubrir de donde provenía ese llanto.<p>

— _Detente… por favor, no lo hagas. Haré cualquier cosa, pero deja que sobreviva._

Al escuchar las palabras, su corazón pareció encogerse. Miroku. La había salvado, tal como siempre se lo había prometido.

— _Siempre te protegeré. Pase lo que pase, estaré ahí para ayudarte. Quiero ser tu príncipe y rescatarte de los dragones._

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras, dichas luego de que la salvará por segunda vez. Sí, había puesto su vida en las manos de aquel hombre más de una vez. Así se conocieron, y ella quedó flechada desde ese día en que el Doctor Miroku supiera exactamente qué era lo que le provocó la reacción alérgica que inflamó sus vías aéreas y la rescatara.

— _Y aún así, en tus últimos segundos de lucidez, no fuiste capaz de pensar en él._

La fría voz la atravesó como un cuchillo por la espalda. Era verdad, sólo pensó en su hermano. Su hermano…

Desde la muerte de su mejor amiga y esposa de InuYasha, él había sido el foco de sus preocupaciones. Descuidó la relación con Miroku a un punto que ya no recordaba la última vez que habían salido juntos los dos, solos como pareja. Se sonrojó al pensarlo, él la había salvado y ella…

— _Eres una mala prometida, Sango —_ la voz le recordó un poco a la de una anciana, un tanto arrastrada y pastosa _—. Tal vez mereces que tu hombre pague sus pecados…_

Sango ignoró el comentario, en esos momentos le interesaba más saber qué precio tendría que pagar su futuro esposo por haberla salvado, que lo que él había hecho y su mala fama. Resopló su flequillo, estaba a punto de preguntar sus dudas cuando sintió un golpeteo.

PRUM…

PRUM…

PRUM…

¿De dónde venía? Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca… Logró distinguirlo, se acercaba por el pasillo, como pasos de alguien – o algo – muy pesado. Cada vez más cerca…

PRUM…

PRUM…

Un pequeño haz de luz entró por los resquicios de la puerta cerrada, mostrando sombras inquietas al otro lado. La habitación de pronto se tornó helada, un frío que calaba los huesos, su respirar se transformaba en vaho frente a su rostro, y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

PRUM…

PRUM…

PRUM…

PRUM…

Un golpe en el cristal, manos de dedos alargados, uñas rasguñando el vidrio, con un estruendoso chirrido, un rastro de sangre oscura tras el paso de una cara pegada arrastrándose por la ventana… otro golpe más, otro par de manos, otro rostro arrastrándose, lamiendo, rasguñando el grueso cristal… y otro… la ventana comenzó a llenarse de rostros oscuros, amenazantes, deseosos de ingresar, mostrando colmillos, lenguas, garras…

PRUM…

PRUM…

Y los pasos se detuvieron fuera de la habitación. Distinguió la sombra de algo enorme, pesado, tras la puerta. El pomo comenzó a girar, forcejeando con el seguro. Ella se encogió, tenía miedo. Estaba sola y no sabía cómo enfrentar algo desconocido. Por lo menos algo como eso. Abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre ellas, sollozando.

— _Morirás._

La puerta se abrió. De nuevo oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Salió de la sala de procedimientos y caminó por el pasillo, entre sombras, siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar a la lúgubre sala de espera. ¿En qué momento las luces habían fallado tanto? Miró el lugar, esperando encontrar a alguien… Sin embargo, el lugar estaba casi vacío.<p>

_Muere…_

Volteó la mirada hasta el mesón, en busca de la enfermera de guardia, pero no vio a nadie. Se acercó a la estación de guardia y echó un vistazo hacia el interior, encontrando nuevamente la sala vacía. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la sala de espera y la recorrió nuevamente con la mirada, hasta que dio con algo en lo que no había reparado antes. Una anciana cubierta por una manta, oculta en un rincón, lo miraba fijamente. La piel pálida y arrugada se veía tenuemente verdosa – seguramente debido a la iluminación escasa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su voz resonó en la sala vacía, sin eco, como un golpe seco. La anciana clavó su mirada en él, sus ojos grises, perdidos, ciegos, pareciendo ver sin ver… Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Pero no tenía que temer, era el médico, debía ayudar a todos los que acudieran al servicio de salud…

— ¿Me escucha, señora? — Se acercó a la mujer, estirando el brazo para tocarla, pero no alcanzó a avanzar ni dos pasos.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El grito desgarró sus tímpanos, la anciana se colocó de pie tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a hacer nada, se abalanzó sobre él e intentó enterrarle sus uñas en la cara, con una fuerza que le costó contrarrestar a Miroku.

— ¡ESTE MUNDO YA NO ES TUYO, PERDERÁS TODO LO QUE TIENES! ¡DEJA QUE DEVORE TU ALMA PARA ALEJARTE DEL SUFRIMIENTO!

De algún lugar, Miroku sacó fuerzas para empujar a la anciana que ya no parecía inofensiva o que necesitaba ayuda. Ella golpeó una silla, se incorporó rápidamente y, mostrando garras y colmillos, desapareció.

— ¡Morirán, todos morirán! ¡Ajajajajaja!

La risa hizo eco en el vacío recinto. Miroku estaba agitado, sudaba frío, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Debía encontrar a InuYasha, contarle lo que estaba pasando, buscar a Sango y tratar de llevarla a otro recinto. Aunque sabía que esa no era la solución. El fantasma de su amiga – o lo que fuera ahora – los perseguiría hasta obtener lo que quería. Debían detenerla, pero ¿cómo?

Miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar el rastro de sangre, o alguna respuesta, alguna ayuda pero no encontró nada. Sólo luces que amenazaban con apagarse, dando ese espantoso tono verde amarillo que tanto estaba empezando a odiar.

_¡Ahhhhh!_

Otro grito, pero esta vez era de miedo, algo que lo desgarró por dentro. Conocía perfectamente esa voz, jamás permitiría que algo le ocurriera. Corrió hasta el pasillo, tratando de distinguir el lugar de origen del grito, pero sólo halló un pasillo con muchas puertas y lámparas que oscilaban.

— _¡No lo hagas, por favor!_

Otra vez la misma voz, desesperada, suplicante, angustiada. Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, intentando descubrir de cual de todas las habitaciones provenía el pedido de ayuda…

— _Morirás._

* * *

><p>La oscuridad cedió, dando paso a un tenue tono rojizo, como si estuviesen sumergidos en sangre.<p>

_Sangre…_

Un goteo llamó su atención. Continuo, rompiendo el silencio, pero en calma… gotas cayendo suavemente en un charco…

Un golpe seco interrumpió la melodía que producía el goteo, atrayendo la atención de sus ojos dorados hacia uno de los rincones del cuarto, que estaba un poco más iluminado que el resto. Una cama, alguien recostado sobre ella. Una delgada figura, de azabaches cabellos, cubierta con una sábana blanca hasta el cuello, inmóvil… de pronto comenzó a mover los dedos, de forma torpe, lenta, entrecortada. InuYasha sabía quien era, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, ¿por qué su esposa estaba ahí?

_I… nu… Yasha…_

De pronto una sombra apareció junto a su amada, de cabellos castaños lisos, largos, cayendo sobre su rostro de mirada perdida en el suelo. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y, con detenimiento, comenzó a alzar el rostro, mostrándole a su hermana con una extraña mirada sombría no propia de ella.

— Sango, ¿qué…?

La castaña levantó su mano derecha, en la que tenía un cuchillo que brilló con la tenue luz.

— ¡No, espera!

Pero parecía no escucharlo. Parecía no ser consciente de su presencia ahí. Sólo miraba fijamente el cuerpo de su amada, con los ojos desenfocados, una sonrisa macabra, un extraño brillo en su mirada…

_Ni siquiera es tu hermana de verdad. Es una simple adoptada, y ahora te quiere arrebatar a tu mujer…_

Sango bajó el cuchillo, dispuesta a enterrarlo y desgarrar el cuerpo de su amada. No iba a permitirlo. No le arrebataría lo que más amaba en el mundo, no a su esposa.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, con una ira que le consumía por dentro. Esa no era su hermana, nunca lo había sido, y además de haberle robado a su familia, ahora le quería quitar a su esposa. No lo iba a permitir.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de la muchacha, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió los golpes luchando contra sus brazos, sus desesperados intentos de abrir las manos, en busca de aire, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro… no iba a permitir que eso debilitara su agarre, ella no iba a arrebatarle su vida…

_Mátala… para que por fin podamos estar juntos… por siempre…_

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió, alguien – o algo – ingresó al cuarto y la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando la habitación a oscuras nuevamente. Soltó un grito y volvió a abrazarse las piernas, ocultando su rostro, no quería ver. Quería irse, lejos, con su hermano y su prometido. Odiaba ahora más que nunca, los hospitales.<p>

Unos instantes de silencio, interrumpidos sólo por el eco de las interminables gotas que caían, incesantes…

Un movimiento brusco que la hizo aferrarse más a sus piernas, un golpe demasiado cercano y de pronto se encontró en el suelo, con alguien sobre ella, apretando su cuello. Abrió los ojos, intentando alejar esas manos de su cuerpo, y vio esos ojos que conocía demasiado bien. Dorados, pero encendidos en furia, ojos que parecían no verla a ella.

Su lucha no estaba dando mucho resultado, sus pensamientos estaban nublándose, al igual que sus ojos. No podía soportar eso, no su hermano…

De pronto el agarre se soltó un poco, InuYasha pareció reaccionar por un momento, ella buscó su mirada y al encontrarla, vio a su hermano, a su verdadero hermano…

— ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Pero fue un cambio momentáneo. Un instante después, las manos volvieron a enroscarse en su cuello, apretando fuertemente, impidiéndole respirar. Volvió a golpear, rasguñar, llorar, intentar liberarse, pero su fuerza era nada comparada con la de su hermano. Comenzó a dar arcadas, tratando de que el aire ingresara, pero el agarre era demasiado prieto. Jamás lograría liberarse, jamás…

— Mátala… para que por fin podamos estar juntos… para siempre…

La voz salió de la nada, inundando la habitación, con eco distante, calándole los huesos como hielo. Su amiga, su antigua amiga ahora clamaba su vida para que InuYasha permaneciera a su lado. Cerró los ojos, tenía miedo, ya no quería estar ahí.

— Morirás.

Y de pronto, de nuevo oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, mirando con cautela cada puerta, intentando descubrir si de alguna de ellas provenía la voz que anhelaba salvar. De pronto vio una puerta extraña, diferente a las demás. No en el aspecto físico, sino en su esencia. Raro, pero parecía que algo oscuro pasaba dentro.<p>

Se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo, lentamente y con un chirrido, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una extraña oscuridad roja. Miroku ingresó al cuarto y la puerta se cerró del golpe tras de él. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la nueva iluminación, mostrándole de a poco lo que había en el interior: paredes manchadas con sangre, una habitación casi vacía excepto por la cama que había en el rincón, tras la cual se sentía movimiento. Escuchó un quejido y se acercó rápidamente hasta el lugar, para descubrir la peor escena que hubiese podido encontrar.

InuYasha se encontraba sobre el débil cuerpo de Sango, con sus manos firmemente apretando el cuello de la muchacha, mientras ella apenas lograba intentar alejarlo, casi sin fuerzas…

Como una reacción refleja, se abalanzó sobre InuYasha, empujándolo a un costado de la muchacha y golpeándolo con sus puños.

— ¡Maldito seas, InuYasha! — Gritó, mientras sus manos volvían a mancharse de sangre, la sangre de su amigo. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a Sango?!

— Keh, ella merece morir… — Murmuró como respuesta el aludido, con una voz profunda, ronca, impropia de él. — ¡Todo el tiempo me ha arrebatado lo que es mío! No permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer… y si debo acabar contigo primero, _lo haré_.

Entre golpe y golpe, InuYasha logró incorporarse, tomando a Miroku y golpeándolo contra una pared. El oji azul soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones, quedando un tanto aturdido, mientras su rival lo alzaba sin problemas y lo lanzaba a otro lugar de la habitación. Comenzó a golpearlo, con los ojos desorbitados, ya no dorados, sino rojos, y una sonrisa malvada cruzando su rostro.

Sango se incorporó lentamente, tosiendo, tratando de recuperar la orientación, el aire, sus sentidos. Se sentía mareada y con náuseas, y ese maldito olor metálico a sangre le inundaba la nariz sin permitirle respirar bien. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, vio a InuYasha golpeando duramente a Miroku, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Se acercó a ellos, intentó parar a su hermano, pero no pudo lograrlo.

— ¡InuYasha, detente, por favor! — Le gritó, intentando detener su puño. — ¡Somos nosotros, no queremos hacerte daño!

— No digas mentiras, quieren separarnos — respondió él, lanzándola lejos con fuerza.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡NO, MIROKU!

Fue demasiado rápido. Aprovechando el descuido de InuYasha, Miroku le propinó un fuerte golpe con su bolígrafo de metal en la mano, atravesándola; como respuesta, el oji dorado lo lanzó contra la pared y, acorralándolo, con una fuerza inhumana, hundió su puño en el pecho del médico, desgarrando piel, músculos, rompiendo el esternón. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida cuando InuYasha retiró el puño, mirándose la extremidad con sorpresa, como si no supiera que estaba pasando, sin comprender.

Sango cayó de rodillas y luego gateó hasta llegar al lado de Miroku, quien tosía dificultosamente en el suelo. Cubrió la herida con sus manos, algo debía hacer, tenía que salvarlo, no podía morir…

— San… go… — Murmuró Miroku, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, dejando un rastro de sangre en ella. — Eres un ángel… no podía permitir que él…

— Shhh — Sango intentó silenciarlo, no quería que gastara energías en hablar —, está bien, Miroku, todo va a estar bien, sólo… sólo quédate conmigo…

— ¿Sabes que no voy a sobrevivir a esto, verdad?

— ¡No… lo digas! — Exclamó ella, soltando unas lágrimas, besando su frente. — Eso no va a pasar, sólo… sólo no cierres los ojos, por favor…

— Te amo, Sango… no hubiese podido…

Miroku tosió nuevamente, escupiendo sangre, luego cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su pecho dejó de moverse, demostrando así que había dejado de respirar. Había… muerto.

— ¡NOOO! ¡MIROKU! — Sango abrazó el cuerpo, quedando manchada con su sangre, aferrándose a su prometido, que perdía calor rápidamente.

InuYasha miraba la escena, sin poder creerlo. ¿Él había asesinado a su amigo? ¿Realmente lo había hecho? Volvió a mirar sus manos, la prueba de que realmente había atravesado su pecho…

— Ahora sí podrás estar conmigo, para siempre…

La figura de su amada esposa apareció frente a sus ojos, levitando sombríamente, estirando sus brazos hacia él, invitándolo a estar con ella. No, esa no era su esposa, ese era un fantasma, un demonio…

Lo abrazó con fuerza, llenándolo de una calidez fría, tan sobrecogedora que quiso ir con ella. Así debían ser las cosas, juntos por siempre…

_Por siempre…_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada. Todo eso había sido demasiado real. Se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor frío y mirando alrededor.<p>

Estaba, precisamente, en un hospital. Una sala mucho más acogedora que las de su sueño, pero era un hospital. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, no quería pensar en nada… luego se las miró, tenía sangre en ellas. No podía ser, eso no era cierto…

Un médico entró en la habitación, con la mirada seria. No era a quien acostumbraba ver en esas condiciones, lo que le dio aún más miedo. ¿Y Miroku?

— Señorita, me alegra ver que ya despertó… — Comenzó el médico, aunque ella no dejó que continuara.

— ¿Y Miroku…? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y mi hermano…? — Preguntó, no quería rodeos, debía saber si estaban bien.

— Este no es momento, primero debemos…

— ¡Claro que lo es! — Gritó, sólo quería saber de ellos. — ¡Sólo déjeme verlos!

— Eso no será posible — el médico se acercó a ella, con la mirada sombría. — Ambos murieron. Lo siento mucho.

Y ahí acababa su vida también. Ya nada tendría sentido sin ellos. Nada sería lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron a este punto, ¡gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, y si no, bueno... los comentarios nunca están de más. Nos estamos leyendo :)<strong>

**P.D.: Ha sido actualizada el 30/10/2015 corrigiendo dedazos, pero sigue siendo la misma historia. Espero la disfruten =)**


End file.
